jlreferencefandomcom-20200215-history
Legion of Superheroes
Background The Legion of Superheroes is an inter-galactic team of super-powered young adults from various planets. The team was based on the planet of Daxam, a planet of alien immigrants. The team was founded by Cosmic Boy, Lightning Lad & Saturn Girl while they were serving on the Science Police. Their leader, RJ Brande, felt that the three of them embodied his mission to have an organization among united planets to handle problems between systems so they were then dubbed a team. Eventually, the three of them wanted to do more & self-govern themselves instead so they became a private team. The team became a big hit across the galaxies with superpowered teens from all over coming to join them. In time, the team grew tremendously in numbers. While they were on a mission at another planet, Daxam was taken over by the alien world-conqueror Mongul. Once he was finished, he completely obliterated the planet. The Legion returned to see nothing but dust & eventually found out what happened through other planets. Many members left the team to return to their home planets or to restart their lives away from the devastation. Of the members that stayed on team, they continued on their journey to find a new place to make their base of operations to fight the good fight. It didn't take long for the Legion to eventually settle on Earth as they had heard many things about Earth's great heroes. After getting check out out by the Lantern Corps, they became close allies of the Justice League, among their other allies. The Legion still operates as an intergalactic team in close relation with the Justice League. Membership Trivia * The Legion Espionage Squad was created by Chameleon & Invisible Kid. It now only exists in a "as needed" basis. * During the time following the destruction of Daxam, the remainder of the team lived upon their spaceship called the Legion Clubhouse. * Nemesis Kid was fired from the team following the revelation that he was a traitor & his murder of Val Armor. He would be killed by Projectra the same day. * Projectra was then fired from the team for breaking their no kill rule. * Luorna Durgo left the team following Daxam's destruction & many of her teammates' death. * Almost all members have had some kind of relationship with at least one other member of the team. * The team was split up during the destruction of Daxam ** Cosmic Boy, Saturn Girl, Duo Damsel, Ultra Man, Querl Dox, Dreamer, Wildfire & Tyroc were on the United Planets month long conference. ** Valor, Chameleon Boy, Colossal Boy, Lightning Lass, Dawnstar & Timber Wolf were on Trogk for a mission. ** Lightning Lad, Chameleon Girl, Phase, Andromeda, Command Kid, Ferro Lad, Shrinking Violet & Bouncing Boy were on Myrg for a mission. ** Shadow Lass was on her home planet Talok. ** White Witch went to Sorcerers' World to check in on Glorith. ** Invisible Kid, Matter-Eater Lad, Duplicate Boy & Sun Boy were on Daxam. * The Legion came to Earth towards the end of 2016. * All members of the team speak the language Interlac. It became the designated communication language after being passed by the United Planets Organization. Interlac's letter & numbering system corresponds to English, making it easy for those who know Interlac to learn English. Notes * In the comics, the Science Police is a law enforcement agency in the 31st century. It had the same general idea, they just operate through space through legal means of various planets. * Earth-44 Explanation: In the comics, the Legion of Superheroes are a team of superheroes from Earth & other planets that are active in the 30th Century. Since there is no time travel, they were team based Daxam before the planet was destroyed & they came to Earth. They operate as an intergalactic team. Category:Teams Category:Heroes